nowe_sezony_totalnej_porazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szukaj i zbieraj
(intro) Chris:Witam wszystkich w Plejadzie Totalnej Porażki.Jestem Chris McLean i poprowadzę te show na wyspie Chrisolandia.Dobrze słyszeliście wykupiłem wyspę na ten sezon,ponieważ wyspa Wawanakwa, położona w Muskoka, gdzieś w Północnym Ontario - Kanady została zatopiona kto widział Totalną Porażkę Plejadę Gwiazd Finał ten wie o czym ja mówię.Wracając do tego sezonu.14 uczestników powalczy znowu o milion dolarów. (samolot z uczestnikami przyleciał): Chris:A oto i uczestnicy z sezonu 6: Shawn,który boi się apokalipsy zombi. Shawn:Zombi gdzie one są? (Chef popchnął Shawn żeby wyleciał ze samolotu i jednocześnie krzyczał ze strachu lecąc do wody) Chris:Pochodząca z Australii oraz ma olbrzymi wzrost.Jasmine. Jasmine:Uratuje cię Shawn (skacze do wody) Chris:Oto Sky ,która jest odpowiednio nastawiona do wygrywania. Sky:Mam zamiar wygrać jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. (skacze do wody) Chris:Załamany Dave po tym jak Sky z nim zerwała. Dave:W 100% się zgadzam. (z zaskoczenia Dave został wyrzucony przez Chefa z samolotu) Chris:Młodszy Gospodarz,który chciał się mnie pozbyć. Topher:Tak wiem przemyślałem to i wiesz co Chris ty najlepiej prowadzisz ten program. Chris:Dziękuję (Chef wyrzucił Topher do wody) Chris:Śpiewająca Ella i w tym sezonie nie śpiewamy (był zdenerwowany) Ella:A nie mogę zanucić. Chris:Nie (wyrzucona przez Chefa do wody) Chris:Zakochany przez kilka dziewczyn w sezonie 6 ,które i tak nie dażyły go sympatią oto... Rodney:A i tak to się zmieni w tym sezonie w końcu musi się udać. (wykopany przez Chefa do wody) Chris:oraz uczestnicy ze starszej ekipy w którym według mnie powinni dostać jeszcze szansę Justin który jest supermodelem o niezwykłej urodzie. (Justin mówi do Chefa) Justin:Uważaj na moją twarz (wrzeszczy ze strachu lecąc do wody) Chris:Gotka Gwen Gwen:Znowu skok do wody (wypchnięta przez Chefa) Chris:Zakochany w Gwen Cody oraz Sierra która jest bardzo zakochana w Cody Cody:Gwen trzymaj się (zapomniał skoczyć) Sierra:Uratuje cię Cody Chris:Posługuje się intrygą i manipulacją.Heather. (wyrzucona przez Chefa i wkurzona na Chrisa mówi w trakcie lotu do wody) Heather:Chris (zaśmiał się) Chris:Alejandro jego też stać na manipulację oraz czy dorówna Heather. (pomyślał i powiedział) Alejandro:Przecież mamy siebie (wyrzucony przez Chefa) Chris:oraz Courtney która popada w konflikty Courtney:tylko dlatego że mnie nikt nie słucha kiedy mam coś do powiedzenia (także wyrzucona przez Chefa) (wszyscy uczestnicy są na plaży) Chris:Witajcie na nowej wyspie Chrisolandii. Heather:Gdzie ja zrobiłam błąd że chciałam wrócić do tego programu. Alejandro:Milion dolarów ,który mam nadzieję że wygram. Heather:Aż dziwnym trafem wchodzimy sobie w drogę nawzajem. Chris:W tym sezonie jedyne co ocalało to pokój zwierzeń zresztą tak samo jak sezonie 6 wyspy Pahkitew.Podzielę was teraz na drużyny Przyjazne Jelenie oraz Podstępne Lisy. (pokój zwierzeń) Gwen:mam nadzieję że będę w dobrej drużynie a nie w złej przecież podstępna nie jestem ale nie rozumiem dlaczego wróciłam do programu a faktycznie milion dolarów jakoś kasa nie daje mi spokoju Rodney:fajnie że mogę walczyć o milion dolarów oraz jest Jasmine w której jestem zakochany i są też inne dziewczyny pewnie będzie Jasmine smutno Shawn:liczę na to że będę z Jasmine w jednej drużynie i zawalczymy w finale o milion dolarów mam nadzieję że nie ma nigdzie zombie na tej wyspie (koniec pokoju zwierzeń) Chris:Alejandro,Sky,Topher,Heather,Courtney,Justin i Shawn jesteście drużyną Podstępnych Lisów Shawn i Jasmine:Co? (Sky też zdziwiona) Jasmine:ale co Shawn zrobił takiego złego że jest w złej drużynie Chris:nie pamiętasz tego co tobie w finale powiedział z wyspy Pahkitew Jasmine:a no tak sobie już przypomniałam jaki to był głupi pomysł na wydanie miliona tylko dlatego że chciałeś przeznaczyć na swój plan przetrwania zombie Shawn:ile jeszcze razy mam przepraszać Sky:ok a ja dlaczego jestem w złej drużynie (wkurzył się Dave) Dave:dlatego że nie wiedziałem że miałaś wcześniej chłopaka,okłamywałaś mnie oraz nawet nie byłaś mną zainteresowana i zależało ci tylko na wygranej Chris:dobrze mówi i jeszcze że źle go potraktowałaś (pokój zwierzeń) Sky:dlatego wróciłam do programu to mu wszystko wyjaśnić i trochę głupio wyszło że Dave nie powiedziałam całej prawdy ale to nie powód żeby umieszczać mnie w złej drużynie Courtney:domyślam się czemu jestem w złej drużynie ponieważ chciałam niechcąco otruć stażystów Chrisa (Courtney słyszy Chrisa) Chris:dokładnie Courtney:ale skąd ja miałam wiedzieć Chris:było się domyśleć (Chris się zaśmiał a Courtney wkurzona) (koniec pokoju zwierzeń) Chris:Jasmine,Dave,Cody,Ella,Sierra,Gwen,Rodney jesteście w drużynie przyjaznych Jeleni (pokój zwierzeń) Gwen:szkoda mi Sky i Shawn ale tak jestem w dobrej drużynie a nie tej złej Cody:fajnie że Gwen jest w tej samej drużynie co ja i mam nadzieję że mnie kiedyś pocałuje z tego co widziałem to Cameron też pocałowała przynajmniej w policzek coś muszę zrobić żeby tak wyszło ale co i mam nadzieję że Sierra to zrozumię Sierra:tak wiem z Cody jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ale może to się zmieni w tym sezonie (koniec pokoju zwierzeń) Chris:czas na wyzwanie musicie poszukać statuetek Chrisa napis na statuetce kolor zielony należy do jeleni a czerwony do lisów jest w sumie ich 14 i drużyna która przyniesie mi wszystkie 7 statuetek z właściwej drużyny i dostarczy koło domków wygra noc w domku gdzie jest spa,wygodne łóżka,smaczne jedzenie itd. (wszyscy zadowoleni) ale tylko na 1 noc i drużyna która wygra to wyzwanie i kolejne wyzwania natomiast przegranych jak to zwykle będą nocować w tańszych domkach i niewygodnych łóżkach czyli jak za starych dobrych czasów podczas sezonu 1 a i jeszcze jedno nie wiem gdzie są statuetki więc prawdopodobnie musicie przeszukać wyspę i start (wszyscy ruszyli) Shawn:Sky Sky:tak Shawn:musimy trzymać się razem chodzi oto że nikogo nie znamy w drużynie a podejrzewam że ktoregoś z nas zagłosują Sky:zgoda i dzięki temu może znowu będziemy w finale (pokój zwierzeń) Shawn:tego akurat nie miałem na myśli Alejandro:może i jestem z Heather ale w tej grze chodzi o milion dolarów i nie odpuszczę musiałbym zawiązać sojusz pytanie tylko z kim (koniec pokoju zwierzeń) Alejandro:Justin słuchaj może powinniśmy zawiązać sojusz ponieważ jesteśmy jedynymi facetami znającymi się na wyglądzie to jak Justin:zgoda (Heather przez przypadek zobaczyła jak Justin i Alejandro podają sobie ręce) (pokój zwierzeń) Heather:z tego co widziałam to Justin i Alejandro coś kombinują więc trzeba będzie zawiązać może sojusz ze Sky czy Shawn bo z Courtney to różnie bywa (koniec pokoju zwierzeń) Cody:fajnie ciebie znowu widzieć Gwen Gwen:ciebie też Dave:wy przynajmniej jesteście razem a ja ze Sky nie Gwen:z Cody jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nic więcej (Cody się zamyślił i zamiast To nie prawda powiedział) Cody:pewnie Gwen:i jeśli chcesz możesz z nami się kumplować Dave:dzięki Jasmine:proponuję skupić na wyzwaniu bo Lisy coś kombinują i przy okazji miło was poznać proponuję się rozdzielić i poszukać figurek Rodney:oczywiście (i patrzył na Jasmine jak zakochany i został a reszta poszła szukać) Rodney:to ja tu zostanę i będę szukał w tej części lasu (Alejandro wykorzystuje sytuację) Alejandro:witaj Rodney widziałem że jesteś zakochany w Jasmine Rodney:skąd wiesz Alejandro:coś o tym wiem musisz poprostu wyznać jej miłość Rodney:próbowałem w sezonie 6 Alejandro:a próbowałeś jej coś zagrać czy zaprosić na randkę bo wiesz same słowa nie wystarczą Rodney:dziękuję Alejandro:nie ma za co (pokój zwierzeń) Alejandro:powiem tak Rodney w ten sposób będzie skupiony na miłości a nie na wyzwaniu i dzięki temu nasza drużyna wygra i tak wiem chcę wyeliminować Heather ale jeszcze nie teraz (koniec pokoju zwierzeń) Cody:o znalazłem figurkę Sierra:ja też mamy już 2 figurki Jasmine:brawo udajcie się do Chrisa Shawn:wiem że jesteśmy w przeciwnej drużynie ,ale jakbyśmy połączyli siły (Jasmine przerwała Shawn) Jasmine:tylko że któraś z osób pomyśli że nawzajem sobie pomagamy Shawn:racja a po połączeniu drużyn Jasmine:zgoda Heather:co ty kombinujesz? Shawn:nic a co? (przewrócił się i przy okazji znalazł figurkę) Heather:brawo znalazłeś figurkę (Shawn z bólem odpowiedział) Shawn:dzięki Topher:ja też znalazłem statuetkę Heather:trzeba dostarczyć Chrisowi ja idę jeszcze poszukać (pokój zwierzeń) Heather:no co muszę z kimś zawiązać sojusz (koniec pokoju zwierzeń) (Cody i Sierra przynieśli 2 statuetki) Chris:2 punkty dla Jeleni 0 punktów dla Lisów Cody i Sierra:tak (Chris włączył megafon żeby inni usłyszeli) Chris:osoby które znalazły statuetkę nie pomagają innym Sierra:dlaczego? Chris:ja wiem że to może trochę potrwać a poza tym nie rozmieściłem aż tak daleko na wyspie statuetek (Shawn i Topher też przynieśli 2 statuetki) Chris:2 do 2 która z drużyn wygra dzisiejsze wyzwanie dowiecie się po przerwie